Historia de pareja
by marta.prpu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rhaegal y Lyanna tuvieran una nueva oportunidad, a través de Aegon y Arya? Oneshot (con posible continuación) de la boda de esta marabillosa pareja que tanto amo


**Esta historia tiene lugar en un mundo semi alternativo de mi imaginación el el cual los Targaryen se hacen con el trono (de vuelta) y algunos personajes no mueren, otros me los cargo al más puro estilo George R.R. Martin n.n Espero disfruteis de este oneshot que puede que sea el primero de una serie de parejas (acepto peticiones) y ojalá os guste.**

Aegón miró a la joven tumbada en su cama, profúndamente dormida. Aún recordaba cuando la encontraron en Braavos y trató de matar a Tyrion por el simple hecho de ser un Lannister. Desde aquel momento y aun con el desagrado de su padre adoptivo Jon Connington, la joven de doce años se unió a ellos, lo cual fue una muy buena decisión pues a su vuelta el norte les proporcionó su apoyo, más cuando Bolton fue vencido y Bran y Rickon pudieron volver a casa.

Ahora se encontraban en la Fortaleza Rojo, era Rey y ese mismo día Arya se convertiría en reina, SU reina. Rió al imaginar la cara de Lady Sansa si supiera que habían dormido juntos todas y cada una de las noches desde que regresaron a Poniente aun con los esfuerzos de la dama para que no quedaran a solas por mucho tiempo, más cuando se anunció su compromiso. Aun sonreía al recordar la cara que puso cuando una Arya de catorce años le besó apasionadamente en medio del salón del Nido de Águilas al volver de una batalla.

Su amada loba suspiró y empezó a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con unos orbes violetas que la miraban con amor y deseo.

-Buenos dias, mi señora.

-No soy 'tu señora'- gruño con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

-Cierto, eres mi reina- contestó Aegon antes de besarla, acallando cualquier protesta.

Fué en medio de esa demostración de amor que Sansa entró en la habitación, seguida de Tyrion y Margaery, mientras sujetaba su abultado vientre de seis meses.

-Ya basta, hasta esta noche no os permitiré que vayais más lejos de eso- comentó, provocando que la pareja se separara ligeramente sonrojada.-¿Creeis que no sabia que Arya se venía aquí todas las noches?

-Bu... bueno...

-No... nosotros solo...

Trataron de justificarse, ante el enojo de la señora del Nido de Águilas y las risas de sus acompañantes.

-¿Quién diría que para vencer a su majestad solo había que llevarle a su cuñada indignada?- comentó Tyrion, siendo fulminado por el joven monarca y Sansa, quien no perdió tiempo y cogió la muñeca de su hermana Arya, la cual pronto se vió arrastrada hasta la alcoba de su hermana, seguida de Margaery, las primas dornienses de Aegon y la propia Daenerys, quienes no tardaron en envolverla en una pesadilla de brocados, encajes y sedas hasta que frente a ella, en el espejo, vió a una auténtica reina del norte, alta, de piel blanca como la leche y el pelo castaño, casi negro, trenzado con miles de perlas y horquillas semejantes a copos de nieve.

Su vestido, blanco como nieve recién caida, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la capa doncella... Arya sintió ganas de llorar al verla, era la capa que su querido Jon llevó en la guardia de la noche, la misma capa que colocó en los hombros de Iggrite el día que la desposó y la capa que ahora ella llevería en su último día como Stark.

Sansa sollozó y abrazó a su hermana justo antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta y la abriera, dando paso a Jon Targaryen, hijo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegal Targaryen, rey del Norte y hermano celoso que en aquel momento se planteaba encerrar a su hermanita (porque Arya siempre sería su hermanita) en una alta torre perdida de la mano de los siete, puede que hasta Sansa le ayudara a esconder aquella belleza de su medio hermano.

-Sobrino, si sigues mirando asi a Arya tu esposa se pondrá celosa- comentó joctosa Daenerys mientras veía a Yggrite fulminar a su esposo.

Todas rieron mientras Jon bajaba la cabeza apenado antes de besar a su amada salvaje y tenderle el brazo a Arya, cuyos ojos brillaban ante la perspectiva de pasar el resto de su vida con su querido dragón.

-bueno- pensó Jon-, mejor Aegon que cualquier otro bruto.

Las puertas del septo se abrieron, dando paso a Jon con Arya del brazo y pronto los murmullos se alzaron sobre la música. Aegon sintió que moriría de felicidad cuando vió a su loba avanzar hasta él, pasando a sus brazos de los de su hermano, quien no dudó en mirar mal al peliblanco, en una silenciosa advertencia de que sufriria más allá de los siete infiernos si la hacía sufrir. El septo supremo alzo su voz y recitó los votos, igual hicieron los novios, quienes finalizaron la ceremonia con Aegon colocándole a Arya su capa roja y negra antes de darle un profundo beso, durante el cual todos aplaudieron por la pareja.

**Bueno, ¿que os pareció? ¿quereis lemmon? ¿Qué parejas quereis que sigan? **

**Espero que os haya gustado, intentaré contestar todas vuestras posibles dudas y ya de antemano os dejo la parejas que intentaré hacer proximamente: Jon x Iggrite Sansa x Harry (el heredero) Me gustaría que propusierais parejas para Margaery y Daenerys, ¿qué decis? **

**BSS .**


End file.
